A sampling of the prior art relating to fire retardant mixtures, particularly those used for fire protection for clothing and textiles but also including wood treatments, is found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,262,634; 2,305,035; 2,339,277; 2,482,755; 2,692,203; 2,917,408; 3,035,053; 3,085,029; 3,100,790.
The art is directed toward chemical combinations, and in some instances processes, for creating non-leaching flame retardants both for textiles and wood. For wood, multiple step processes are used such as is evidenced in U.S. Pat. No. 2,197,408, involving the high temperature treatment of the wood in a solution for a period of time.
In practice, a fire ratardant such as diammonium phosphate is sometimes merely mixed with water and sprayed on the wood which is effective until, throughout a season of periodic rains, the fire retardant is leached from the wood, and the wood is as susceptible to flames as it was prior to treatment.